Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + (9 - 10 \times 3)) \times 8 $
$ = (4 + (9 - 30)) \times 8 $ $ = (4 + (-21)) \times 8 $ $ = (4 - 21) \times 8 $ $ = (-17) \times 8 $ $ = -17 \times 8 $ $ = -136 $